Traditionally, hanging holiday lighting requires significant effort, as individual light strings must be hung around each feature desired to be highlighted by the lights. For example, it is popular to string holiday lights around windows to outline the rectangular shape of the windows. This requires securing the lights at each of the four corners of the window and running the strings between the securing points to outline the window. However, this requires significant effort, and further, does a poor job of aligning the lights so that a neat appearance is created. Further, both the installation and removal of the lights requires significant effort for each window.
Therefore, there is a need for a holiday light hanging device that would allow a user to hang a plurality of lights around a feature, such as a window, where in the installation and removal process requires minimal effort, and further, wherein the lights are maintained in a symmetric and linear fashion so that they create a neat appearance around the feature.